¿A qué le tienes miedo?
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: ¿Para qué creas un equipo? Si no lo usaras cuando lo necesites, dime ¿A qué le tienes miedo? SasuKairn OS


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **¿A qué le tienes miedo?**

La noche reinaba, aquella habitación que compartían los cuatro era bastante amplia, pero cabe resaltar que no lo suficiente para cuatro personas con cuerpos maduros.

La noche había caído hace dos o tres horas, realmente no llevaban el tiempo, nadie de ahí lo hacía. Lo único que querían era dormir, hasta que sus cuerpos cansados y adoloridos se sintieran con mucho más fuerza para poder seguir con la ajetreada misión que el líder del equipo imponía cómo prioridad.

Uno aceptó para aprovecharse de la situación. Reunir las espadas más poderosas, alado del legendario asesino de Orochimaru sonaba realmente fácil. A parte de que en el gran viaje investigaría del paradero de cada una de ellas.

La segunda estaba ahí por una sencilla razón, el formador del equipo se le había atractivo y realmente genial. No había ningún propósito serio.

El tercero lo hizo por ser el único que podría controlarlo, por ser el de cabellos azabaches el único que lo hacía recordar su lado bueno y a su mejor amigo Kimimaro. Aparte, el líder del grupo prometió ser su jaula, estabilizarlo cada vez que sus fuerzas bestiales quisieran dar rienda suelta a los poderes sobre humanos y fuerza infernal que se cargaba.

El líder del equipo, el asesino de Orochimaru, el de cabellos azabaches, Sasuke Uchiha había seleccionado con cuidado cada uno de los miembros de su nuevo equipo. Necesitaba equilibrio, una superación mayor, fuerza y constancia.

Para empezar seleccionó a Suigetsu, por ser un gran estratega, alguien que piensa las cosas, poderes asombros, cambio de estados, especial manejo con la espada y habilidad para pelear contra muchas personas.

Siguió con Karin, le servía para muchas acciones, aparte de conocer a la perfección las guaridas y cárceles de Orochimaru, tenía un poder sensorial increíble, por lo que podía ser buen vigilante, encontrar chakras muy fuertes a una velocidad impresionante, sin mencionar el poder medicinal que tenía la chica. Con una simple mordida, estabas compuesto de inmediato.

Juugo fue estrategia, quería poder, mucho, fuerza igual, obediencia y todo eso lo encontró en aquella persona, que aunque no fue fácil al principió, sabía que después sería muy útil en el equipo.

Por lo que Hebi quedaba completo, en todos los sentidos.

La pelirroja no pudo conciliar el sueño, a su mente venían muchas cosas vagas, que no tenían demasiada importancia pero que la llevaban al mismo punto siempre: Aquella terquedad del continuar en busca de Itachi Uchiha.

Soltó otra maldición en su cabeza y prestó atención a su alrededor, algo estaba raro: Dos chakras muy grandes y otro tercero mucho mayor que los primeros unidos, pero mientras pasaba los segundos este se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y los llevó al futon frente a ella, totalmente vacío.

—Maldición— Susurró en el instante que se ponía de pie y a toda velocidad corría a donde sus instintos la guiaban.

Cuando salió de la habitación, corrió por un pasillo hasta encontrar con la ventana abierta, que de seguro era gracias al nuevo prófugo.

El bosque se hizo presente, sintió el frío en un impacto de aire totalmente fresco, sus vellos se erizaron, mientras se daba una sacudida de escalofrío.

Pero sintió alegría cuando el chakra potente, volvió a aparecer en su sistema, acercándose cada vez más, o ¿era ella la que se acercaba? Era lo más probable, con las tremendas heridas que se cargaba el Uchiha, lo más certero es que se hubiera agotado de inmediato o inclusive llegar a desfallecer.

Apretó los puños de sus manos, sintiendo las uñas clavarse en las palmas de sus manos. Tenía que ser mucho más rápida. La angustia la estaba consumiendo, la preocupación y melancolía lo hacía perfectamente.

A cabo de unos metros más, encontró a su objetivo. Sasuke estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, las manos las tenía bajas sin ninguna presión en los puños, su cara estaba cansada, sí, pero no adolorida. _Menos mal_ , pensó la mujer mientras dando unos pasos veloces llegaron hasta estar frente a él.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? — Preguntó Karin, frunciendo el ceño.

El de cabello azabache se exaltó, dio un respingo, mientras abría los ojos por completo y miraba a la persona frente a él. Estaba tan atento en escapar que nunca se dio cuenta que era seguido.

—Vete de aquí— Regresó a su posición sana, volviendo así a caminar.

—Alto— De un salto, la mujer llegó hasta estar frente a él, arremangándose su camisa— ¿Acaso no somos equipo? — Le colocó su antebrazo frente a su boca.

—Hm— Musitó molesto, para morder levemente al brazo de la mujer.

Después de soltar un pequeño grito de dolor-satisfacción, la pelirroja lo miro directa a los ojos, encontrándose con los orbes negros, penetrándola con la mirada.

—Hace poco te enfrentaste a Deidara, quedaste muy herido, ¿Y pensabas huir? — Enarcó una ceja— ¿De quién?

El azabache bajó la mirada, ya había absorbido el chakra que necesitaba y se sentía con más fuerzas que con las que empezó. Se separó despacio del brazo de la mujer, le dedicó otra fría mirada y comenzó a caminar.

—Cállate y regresa con los demás.

— ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! — Gritó estérica, volviendo a caminar veloz para alcanzarlo— ¿A dónde diablos vas?

El Uchiha paró, giró en sus talones y le dio la cara.

— ¿No esta claro? —Entrecerró sus ojos— Tengo que finalizar mi venganza.

— ¿Solo? — Giró un poco su cabeza al lado izquierdo— Por eso hiciste un equipo, Sasuke— Cruzó sus brazos.

De nuevo el vengador, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin importarle que la chica pelirroja le gritara millones de barbaridades o soportar unos minutos ser seguido por aquella mujer llena de reclamos y problemas.

—Te dije que te regresaras con Juugo y Suigetsu— Ordenó, ya alterado.

—No, Uchiha, no me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que pasa contigo— Lo tomó del hombro.

El aludido se zafó del agarre en un brusco movimiento, sus ojos comenzaron a inyectarse en sangre, haciendo despertar su poder ocular, en el más bajo nivel.

—Lárgate, no fastidies— La miró penetrante y con una fuerza en la voz.

Aunque un pequeño miedo nació muy dentro de Karin, el cariño inmenso que sentía por el azabache la hizo reprimir hasta eliminar la sensación de susto y temor. Suplantándola por paciencia.

—Sé que de todas las personas que conoces, sería a la última que le platicarías lo que te pasa— Se acercó lenta y cautelosa— Pero quiero saber lo que sucede.

Parecía que cada palabra que Karin pronunciara, era detonante para un bufido más fuerte tras otro por parte del joven, sus ojos seguían con el Sharingan, su respiración se volvió fuerte y la molestia aumentaba.

—Eres un estorbo, lárgate— Se dio media vuelta y avanzó mucho más rápido.

—Hm— Lo siguió, estiró su mano hasta tomar el brazo del hombre— Sasuke, por favor…— El Uchiha se giró rápidamente, dándole la cara y tomando la mano del a mujer entre la suya y apretarla con fuerza, algo que no parecía producir molestias en ella— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? — Frunció el ceño.

El agarre de la mano se suavizó, hasta sólo ejercer presión para mantener las manos unidas, los poderes oculares desaparecieron y los orbes negros regresaron de nuevo, mirándola fríamente, su respiración se reguló y parecía calmarse.

—No quiero que vayan— Cerró los ojos— No quiero volver a perder a seres cercanos, incluyéndote— Levantó sus parpados, para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

Karin sonrió, no de oreja a oreja, solo la comisura de su labio se elevó, para formar una diminuta, tenue pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios, que fue captada de inmediato por Sasuke que no evitó que un suave y odiado sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

—No— Fue lo único que atinó a decir la mujer.

— ¿No? — Frunció el ceño.

—No iras solo, ellos se acercan, en unos minutos nos alcanzaran—Dio a conocer para soltar un suspiro suave— Y tampoco nos perderás— Lo soltó por completo de la mano que aun tenían unidad— Incluyéndome— Finalizó con una risita, mientras se giraba.

Sasuke relajó sus facciones, dejó que el aire suavemente moviera las hebras negras de su frente, nadie lo vio, pero pareció sonreír torpemente.

Caminó hasta estar juntó a Karin, para ambos mirar al norte, donde ya se veían llegar sus compañeros de equipo.

No.

Ya no tendría miedo.


End file.
